darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tinderbox
The tinderbox is used primarily for lighting fires and keeping candles and lanterns alight. Various quests require the player to use a tinderbox to set things on fire. Tinderboxes do not need be carried around since they are found in the Toolbelt. Obtaining tinderboxes Purchase The average spawn rate at a general store for the full stock 10 tinderboxes is 9 minutes and 10 seconds. This means the first spawn is 10 seconds after all the tinderboxes have been bought, and one minute per every other tinderbox. Tinderboxes can also be bought from Ignatius Vulcan, who stocks 60,000, making it one of the best ways to stock tinderboxes. It is one of the largest stock of any item in any shop in RuneScape, beaten only by Pickupstixx's stock of 65,000 shard packs and 65,000 shards. Tinderbox spawns *Top floor of Draynor Manor near Professor Oddenstein's machine. * By the wardrobe in Captain Dulcin's ritual room in the Black Knights' Fortress *On the wrecked ship on the north of Harmony Island. *Next to furnace in the eastern wilderness ruins. *Searching certain shelves of the Wise Old Man's home gives a tinderbox, possibly book(s) and a message questioning why he keeps so many tinderboxes. This is likely due to Dinoysus's eventual assault upon the Wizards' Tower. Though it is possible to quickly obtain multiple tinderboxes from it, your character will only take one at a time, and only if your inventory has none; this can be easily bypassed through the drop trick. Other sources Player can obtain an unlimited number of tinderboxes from a Tool store 2 in the Workshop of a Player-owned house. Only one tinderbox can be taken at time from the tool store, so this is a time consuming way to get a lot of tinderboxes. Various monsters occasionally drop tinderboxes, including the Cave bug, Cave goblin, Werewolf, and H.A.M. Guard. Tinderboxes are occasionally obtained when pickpocketing H.A.M. members Tinderboxes can also be obtained through the Buyers and Cellars quest. Tinderboxes can sometimes be found inside barrels. Use with skills As mentioned above, a tinderbox is often used to train the firemaking skill. Summoning familiars, however, can be used in place of a tinderbox, giving an extra ten Firemaking experience for each log: *Pyrelord - Summoning level 46 *Forge regent - Summoning level 76 Tinderboxes are sometimes used in Construction. For example, 20 tinderboxes are needed to build a Flame pit in an Oubliette. The tinderbox is also the tertiary ingredient of Pyrelord summoning pouches. Haunted Mine A tinderbox carried in the inventory becomes a Damp tinderbox when a player falls into the water at the 5th level of the Haunted Mine. If examined afterward it will say: Not so useful for lighting a fire. It cannot be used on a fire or range to dry it out. Dropping monsters Levels 1 to 24 Levels 25 to 49 Levels 50 to 99 Levels 100 and above Trivia *A golden tinderbox is in one of the monuments below the temple in Priest in Peril; if the player uses an ordinary tinderbox with the pillar, the tinderboxes will be switched and the player will get the golden tinderbox instead of the regular one. This is reminiscent of Indiana Jones, Raiders of the Lost Ark where Indiana Jones switches a bag of sand with a golden idol to get it. *The sprite of the Damp Tinderbox looks like the original sprite of a regular tinderbox. *The tinderbox had a graphics update on the 14th of July 2008. *After the graphics update on 14 July 2008, the tinderbox's look has changed. Its old form can still be seen on a table in Varrock general store. no:Tinderbox es:Tinderbox nl:Tinderbox fi:Tinderbox pt:Caixa do fogo Category:Firemaking Category:Tools Category:Summoning tertiaries Category:Items on reward scrolls